highgroundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commanders
Commanders are customizable units. Restrictions Armies can only have one commander in them. If you disband a commander, you will not gain resources from them (as if they had Renegade) and your city will lose two health. Unlocking Commanders Your first commander will be available after clearing the Hunters campaign battle. After that, you can unlock more commanders by reaching a certain level with your most recent commander or by buying another commander for 900 gems. XP Anytime you win a battle, if your army has a commander in it, that commander will gain XP. Winning a Campaign battle, King of the Hill battle, or Ghost match will award 1000 XP. Winning an invite match will award 200 XP. The formula for XP required to level up is: 260*(Lv^2) (So reaching level 10 would require 260*(10^2) = 260*100 = 26000 XP) Leveling Up When a commander levels up, the following changes are possible: * Gain a new ability. This ability will start out at 1. * Replace an ability. The new ability will start out at 1. * Upgrade an ability by 1. * Change the type of the commander. Four random valid changes are offered. You can accept any one option or decline all. Every commander has a maximum level. That level will be 25 for your first commander. Every commander after that will have a maximum level that is 10 higher than the previous commander's. Once they hit that level, they will still gain XP, but they can't receive upgrades when they level up. When your newest commander reaches 70% of their maximum level, you will unlock a new commander. Abilities The following abilities are possible on a commander: Commanders cannot have the same ability twice in the same row, but they can have the same ability in the FRONT ROW and BACK ROW. Types Commanders will always have the Commander type. They can also receive a second type. That type will have no effect on which abilities are possible through level up. The following types are available for commanders and will not affect the commander's cost: * Archer * Captain * Dog * Fighter * Giant * Harvester * Healer * Hunter * King * Matriarch * Paladin * Protector * Queen * Raider * Recruiter * Root * Royal * Shade * Squire * Thief * Totem * Troll * Veteran * Warlord The following types are available for level 15 or higher commanders, but the commander's cost will increase by 1 if it has any of the following: * Assassin * Barbarian * Dragon * Farmer * Fox * Golem * Knight * Skeleton * Soldier * Spirit * Vampire * Vanguard * Wizard * Wolf Cost Which resource a commander costs is determined by the city that the army uses. Titan Ridge, The Helm, Outfitter, and Shadow Pylon armies will have a commander that costs Gold. Dwila, Crystal Camp, and The Grotto armies will have a commander that costs Crystal. Sacred Woods, The Den, and Forest Village armies will have a commander that costs Wood. How much of that resource you need to pay is determined by the commander's abilities and type. Each ability will have a cost associated with it. Add up the costs of both abilities in the FRONT ROW, add up the costs of both abilities in the BACK ROW, then compare the numbers. Whichever sum is higher will be how much the commander costs. Add 1 to that number if the commander has a type that increases its cost. Respec A respec costs 250 gems. The commander will be reset to level 0, then will level up until they're at their old level again. This allows you to get a different type and set of abilities on a commander.